Now, Let it Be
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Kamu tahu siapa yang berulang tahun hari ini? Pahlawanku, dan mungkin juga pahlawanmu. Ya, memang gadis itu hanya karakter dua dimensi bagi kita, tapi sungguh, ia lebih dari sekedar karakter dua dimensi bagi orang-orang ini. Bersediakah kau membaca kisah melankolis mereka yang kehilangan Ayano? Short fict(s) dedicated for Ayano's birthday. Complete. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my-our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. This warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho_

_Cast : Kuroha, because why not_

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu, bukan tempe /lelucon garing/

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa Indonesia.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Villain had Time to Remember the Hero's Birthday<em>

* * *

><p>'Tuk.'<p>

Suara antukkan pelan menggema dalam ruangan itu. Entah tempat itu memang ruangan atau apa, sulit dipastikan karena tidak adanya cahaya. Tidak ada bentuk nyata yang menyusun tempat itu.

'tik, tok, tik, tok,'

Namun, ada suara itu. Detik jarum dari segala penjuru, penanda adanya benda penghitung waktu dalam jumlah banyak. Entah bagaimana rupanya, entah ada dimana tempatnya, yang jelas benda yang bernama jam itu ada.

Satu dari sedikit keterangan tentang tempat itu.

Sesuatu, seseorang, sekali lagi entah apa tepatnya, bergerak di sudut. Siluet itu mengecil, lalu terlihat tegak dan tinggi. Persis seperti gerakan makhluk yang bergelung melingkar, lalu menggeliat untuk berdiri. Tidak ada detil lain yang bisa terlihat selain bentuknya yang timbul tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Siluet itu mengangkat bagian dari dirinya yang terlihat seperti tangan kanannya. Bayangan berupa tangan kiri menyusul, bersama tangan kanan menggenggam sesuatu.

'Tuk,'

Lagi-lagi bunyi itu.

'Klik,'

Eh? Bunyi baru—

'DOR!'

Ledakan, tembakan, entah apalah itu. Suara meletup yang berasal dari banda dalam genggaman tangan siluet itu berdentum, menyebar dengan cepat ke mana-mana. Benda itu, adalah senjata api yang cukup umum, pistol.

Mungkin tembakan pistol tersebut bisa diumpamakan sebagai tindakan menyalakan lampu. Entah semburat merah yang mengusir kegelapan itu berasal dari mana, yang jelas kini isi tempat itu terlihat lebih jelas.

Tempat itu memang sebuah ruangan. Ruang kelas mungkin lebih tepat, melihat adanya papan tulis hijau untuk kapur, juga jejeran kursi dan meja.

Jejeran meja yang dihiasi vas dan sekuncup bunga pertanda bela sungkawa, mungkin lebih tepat.

Detak jarum jam yang masih terdengar sedari tadi rupanya berasal dari luar ruangan tersebut. Di luar, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah menara jam besar. Tiap incinya dihiasi layar yang menunjukkan hitungan waktu. Ada juga jam biasa, benda bulat dengan tiga jarum penunjuk waktu. Belasan jam digital terpampang, lampu _led_ nya yang berwarna merah berkedip tiap berganti detik. Bahkan ada tabung berisi pasir yang dalam waktu berkala membalik dirinya sendiri.

Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, sosok ternyata berupa manusia itu mengulas seringai lebar.

Perlu dijelaskan kah, siapa orang itu?

Hitam mewarnai pakaian pemuda itu, dengan panah-panah kuning melintas di beberapa tempat. Kelereng kuningnya berkilat keji saat melihat menara jam di luar jendela, mengingatkan siapapun pada reptil melata yang gemar mendesis.

Kenapa dia ada di situ? Di dimensi tak bernama itu?

Karena dia menunggu. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyeruak keluar tubuh albino yang kini dia tinggali. Menunggu sang ratu menciptakan tragedi yang dia nantikan.

Tangan kirinya kini tersampir di pinggang, sementara tangan kanannya masih mengongkang pistol. Matanya terpancang pada penghitung waktu yang bukannya menampilkan jam, menit ataupun detik, melainkan tanggal yang berlaku di dimensi lain.

Seringai yang sama masih terlukis di wajah pucatnya, jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk pistol sebelum berkata;

"_Happy Birthday, Dead Hero~_"

Hari itu, tanggal 22 November.

Kuroha hanya bisa menghancurkan untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai hai, Megu is back~<strong>

**Anyone miss me? No? /headshot**

**Anyway, thanx for reading! I'll update this in 10 minutes!**


	2. Chapter 2

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my-our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. And the ending might be feels rushed, because actually the ending is not here. This warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho_

_Cast : Konoha. Ene's not counted since this is not her story._

_POV_ : Orang ketiga serba tahu.

_Italic_ untuk yang bukan bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Amnesia Still Left a Place to Remember the Hero's Birthday<em>

* * *

><p>"Hh?!"<p>

Pemuda albino itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik, tubuh jangkungnya tersontak bangun dari posisi tidur di sofa. Kulit pucatnya terlihat tampias di bawah sinar bulan sabit yang seadanya. Keringat yang jarang keluar dari pori-porinya mengucur deras, membuat surai putihnya basah.

Kelereng merah mudanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dengan waswas, jantungnya memalu rongga dadanya dari dalam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bergetar hebat mengepal kuat, mungkin jika direntangkan akan terlihat jejak kukunya sendiri di telapak tangannya.

Dia masih berada di markas Mekakushi Dan. Fakta yang akhirnya mampu mebuat sang albino menghela napas lega.

Ini pertama kalinya Konoha, pemuda itu, merasakan emosi tersebut. Takut. Mudah-mudahan ini juga terakhir kalinya dia dilanda perasaan tersebut. Dia tidak suka sensasi dingin yang membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Bahkan pemuda itu sendiri tidak paham.

Dia hanya ingat, dalam mimpinya dia berada dalam kegelapan. Itu suatu hal yang biasa. Jika tidak sedang bermimpi tentang makanan yang membuat liur menetes, pemuda itu juga terbiasa bermimpi tentang...tidak tentang apa-apa, hanya gelap, hitam.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mimpinya kali ini.

Mata itu. sepasang mata kuning yang memberikan tatapan menusuk dari dalam kegelapan. Siapa pemilik mata itu? Konoha ingat dia menghabiskan waktu yang—Konoha tidak terlalu paham hitungan—terasa lama hanya untuk beradu tatap dengan mata yang terasa ingin membunuhnya itu.

Tunggu, Konoha belum paham arti dari konsep membunuh.

Pria albino itu hanya paham, bahwa pemilik dua kelereng kuning itu mengancamnya. Sinar matanya terlihat berbahaya.

Mimpinya tidak selesai sampai di situ. Yang berikutnya dia lihat, adalah kilatan merah darah yang kemudian meliliti lehernya dengan lembut. Kain merah panjang yang dia identifikasikan sebagai syal merah itu melingkari lehernya, entah siapa yang memberi. Namun kehangatannya membuatnya merasa lebih aman, meski dirinya masih berada dalam kurungan tatapan kelereng kuning itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba, sepasang mata kuning itu mendekat dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan rasa mencekik di lehernya.

Sakit, sesak, takut. Kelereng merah mudanya sontak terbuka lebar, bangun untuk melihat kegelapan yang mirip dengan mimpinya.

"Mimpi buruk, _Nisemono-san_?" Suara dan cahaya redup yang muncul tiba-tiba dari layar televisi membuat Konoha terlonjak kecil.

"E-ene..." suara pemuda jangkung itu terdengar parau dan lemah, membuat sang gadis _cyber_ mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, lebih tepatnya Konoha tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu..." gumam Ene dengan nada hambar. Rambut biru _pixel_nya bergerak pelan saat dia menoleh untuk melihat jam. Tengah malam sudah lewat, sebentar lagi pagi. "Hey, Konoha. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"E-eh?" Sudah kaget karena Ene memanggil namanya—sesuatu yang jarang terjadi—pemuda itu semakin kaget saat sang gadis meminta tolong padanya. Terlihat lebih bersemangat dari saat pertama bangun, Konoha mengangguk pelan, "Tolong...apa?"

"Tolong ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada temanku—"

"Ulang tahun?" pertanyaan Konoha memotong ucapan Ene, sekaligus membuat sang gadis menghela napas pelan.

"Hari ulang tahun, adalah hari dimana seseorang merayakan kelahirannya..." kemudian gadis _cyber_ itu menjelaskan arti ulang tahun secara singkat. Yang penting pemuda polos di hadapannya paham. "Jadi, maukah kau menolongku?" pertanyaan Ene dibalas dengan anggukan semangat.

"Tolong ucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada gadis ini," Ene menghela napas lega, cepat-cepat gadis itu menunjukkan gambar digital yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, lengkap dengan syal merah meliliti lehernya.

"Namanya Ayano. Hari ini dia berulang tahun...Konoha?" lensa biru elektrik Ene melebar saat pandangannya kembali pada Konoha.

"Ukh, selamat ulang tahun...Ayano-chan..."

Hari itu, tanggal 22 November. Hari ulang tahun seorang pahlawan bersyal merah yang sudah lama hilang, sekaligus;

Hari pertama Ene melihat seorang Konoha menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanyeng, ini gaje banget endignya. Yah...masalahnya yang megang endingnya Ene?/**

**Thanks for reading, RnR please?**

**See you again in ten minutes!**


	3. Chapter 3

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. This is the shortest chapter untill now. Warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho_

_Cast : Haruka, since he needs love  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa Indonesia.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Lost One will Weeping and Smiling for the Hero's Birthday<br>_

* * *

><p>"Ukh, selamat ulang tahun...Ayano<em>-chan<em>..."

Jari-jari pucat terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang menggenang, pemiliknya mengeluarkan isakan yang tertahan.

Tempat itu dipenuhi warna putih. Bunyi tetesan air tanpa riak menggema di tiap sudutnya. Satu-satunya pengisi ruang hampa itu hanyalah seorang pemuda kurus yang terbaring di atas ranjang, dikelilingi tiang-tiang infus yang selangnya menancap di kulit pucat sang pemuda, juga monitor mesin pendeteksi detak jantung.

Bibir pucat pemuda itu bergetar pelan, mengulas senyum lembut selagi tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang tidak kunjung usai mengalir. Pelan-pelan, isakannya berubah menjadi tawa pelan yang membuat hati pendengarnya merasa hangat, sekaligus pedih.

"Aah, sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng seperti ini..." entah apa maksudnya, pemuda itu mencubit tanda lahir di bawah matanya. "Ayano-_chan_ akan sedih kalau tahu aku menangis karenanya..."

Semua kalimat itu bergema sebentar sebelum tenggelam oleh suara tetesan cairan infus dan obat-obat lainnya. Yah, tidak apa. Toh semua kalimat itu diutarakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menghela napas pelan, pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di bantal, kelereng hitamnya menatap lurus ke atas, ke langit putih tanpa batas. Tangan kanannya terangkat, seakan hendak menggapai sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Matanya terpejam selagi Haruka, pemuda itu, menurunkan tangannya. Senyum lembut terulas di bibir tipisnya, dadanya naik dan turun, teratur mengikuti irama hela napasnya.

"Terima kasih, Takane-_chan_," lagi-lagi pemuda itu bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Ah, ya. Haruka tahu kalau Enomoto Takane dan Ene adalah orang yang sama. Meski sudah berganti wujud, pemuda itu lebih suka menyebut nama Takane saat mengingat tentang gadis itu. "Kalau tidak diberitahu, aku tidak akan sadar kalau hari ini ulang tahun Ayano-_chan_..."

Terlalu lama dikurung dalam dimensi putih nan hampa itu membuat sang pemuda kehilangan kesadaran akan waktu. Tiap saatnya dia hanya bisa dengan sabar menunggu seseorang untuk datang dan membebaskannya dari sini. Waktu sudah tidak bisa dia hitung lagi, tidak tanpa jam atau alat penghitung waktu yang lain.

Menunggu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa memang menyebalkan, Haruka bahkan nyaris frustasi. Satu-satunya penghibur bagi pemuda itu hanyalah kilasan-kilasan dunia nyata yang sesekali Haruka lihat lewat lensa merah muda Konoha.

Menghela napas lelah, senyum yang sama masih terpampang di wajahnya. Sebelum tenggelam dalam tidur—satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan—Haruka berbisik lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayano-_chan_."

* * *

><p><strong>Iya, Megu ngambil <em>setting<em>nya berdasarkan _Mekakucity Actor _:"3**

_**Thanks for reading, and RnR please?**_

_**See you in 10 minutes!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. And also bad taste of humor. Warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho. And the song I mentioned in this story is not mine.  
><em>

_Cast : Hibiya. Who said this shota doesn't knows Ayano?  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa Indonesia.

**Bold ** untuk _flashback._ Maaf kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the One Who doesn't know How to Spell the Hero's Name Still Wish her Birthday <em>

* * *

><p>Sore tadi, Hibiya baru sadar kalau ada seseorang yang melingkari hari esok dengan spidol merah. Entah siapa, telah menulis kanji kakak perempuan di kalender markas <em>Mekakushi Dan<em>, tepat di sudut kotak tanggal yang dilingkari itu.

'Mungkin ulang tahun seseorang,' batin bocah itu.

Awalnya bocah itu mengira bahwa fakta yang dia ketahui saat mengecek hari itu hari apa, tidak akan mengusik pikirannya. Yah, fakta lain tentang dirinya yang sibuk menebak-nebak siapa yang berulang tahun besok membuktikan kalau dirinya salah.

Duduk di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka Hiyori yang dia jahit sendiri, Hibiya mencoba mengabsen mereka yang mungkin berulang tahun besok.

Ene? Ah, tidak ada yang tahu kapan gadis _cyber_ itu berulang tahun.

Bibi—Momo? Sudah jelas terpampang di majalah langganan Hiyori yang pernah dia curi baca,_ idol_ itu berulang tahun tanggal 14 Februari. Hey, bukannya Hibiya sengaja mengingatnya, hanya saja Hiyori berkali-kali menyebutkan tanggal itu. Salahkan ingatannya yang cukup kuat.

Marry? Oke, Hibiya memang tahu—baru tahu—kalau gadis _lolita_ itu berusia 140 tahun, fakta yang berhasil membuat sang bocah jantungan. Tapi Marry bukan sosok yang cocok dipanggil kakak.

Kido? Bunuh Hibiya nanti, tapi dari pada kakak, sosok ibu melekat lebih kuat pada_ Danchou_ sangar itu.

Jadi, siapa?

Kamar yang di tempati Hibiya sekarang keadaannya nyaris gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah sinar lembut bulan sabit di langit. Mungkin aneh untuk anak seusianya, tapi bocah berambut coklat itu lebih mudah berpikir dalam suasana remang-remang.

Di saat seperti itu, Hibiya justru teringat pada percakapannya dengan Hiyori. Percakapan yang terjadi di waktu yang amat lampau, tapi masih terasa seperti kemarin.

**"Kau tahu, kakakku punya anak."**

**"H-hah?!"**

**"Heh, apa-apaan wajahmu itu, menjijikkan."**

**"M-maaf—"**

**"Begitulah. Menurut aturan, dia keponakanku...tapi dia lebih tua daripada kita."**

**"Hee..."**

**"Namanya Ayano. Kalau bertemu, menurutmu, sebaiknya dia kupanggil apa? Kakak?"**

**"Eh, aku tidak tahu—"**

**"Tsk, dasar tidak berguna."**

Hibiya hanya bisa tersenyum masam saat mengenang percakapan itu. Wajar mengingat dia dihina dua kali oleh pujaan hatinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kalau Hibiya tinggal di Indonesia, mungkin lagu 'Sakitnya Tuh di Sini' akan mengalun.

"Kakak, eh..." Gumaman tanpa arti khusus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Yah..." Masih mendekap boneka Hiyori dengan tangan kanan, Hibiya meraih telepon genggamnya dengan tangan kiri, menyalakannya untuk mengecek jam. Hari sudah berganti.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu," Hibiya merebahkan dirinya, kelereng mahoganinya terpejam, "tapi, selamat ulang tahun..._Onee-san._"

* * *

><p><strong>Dor dor ini juga pendek. Ada yang muter lagu 'Sakitnya tuh di sini' waktu Megu nulis chap ini, ya udah Megu tulis aja, soalnya pas ditabok Sekalian curhat, sebetulnya Megu mulai muak sama lagu itu.  
><strong>

_**Thanks for reading, RnR please?**_

_**See you in 10 minutes!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. And also bad taste of humor. This chapter have strong connection with Konoha's. Warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho.  
><em>

_Cast : Ene. Coz It's time for her to rise and shine.  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa Indonesia. Maaf kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Immortal Spend Time to Cherish the Hero's Birthday<br>_

* * *

><p>Kalau tubuh <em>pixel<em>nya punya jantung, maka Ene yakin dirinya sudah mengalami serangan jantung.

Mari mundur selama setengah jam ke belakang. Yah, dimana-mana mundur itu kan ke belakang, bukan ke depan.

Malam itu adalah ulang tahun junior sekaligus sahabatnya, Tateyama Ayano. Tepat saat hari berganti, gadis _cyber_ itu sempat melihat Shintarou merayakan ulang tahun gadis bersyal merah itu. Sendirian, dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak mau mengganggu pemuda tersebut, dan karena beberapa hal memang tidak bisa, Ene memutuskan untuk pindah ke _handphone_ sang adik, Momo.

_Handphone_ yang ternyata tertinggal di ruang tamu markas _Mekakushi Dan_.

Dengan cermat, kelereng biru elektriknya mengamati ruangan tempat medianya berada. Dia yakin ini bukan kamar Momo yang dipenuhi boneka-boneka dengan bentuk unik. Keyakinannya terbukti saat dia melihat sosok jangkung tidur bergelung di atas sofa.

Sosok yang beberapa menit kemudia tersontak bangun, duduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

Cemas dan heran, Ene meredupkan penerangan layar _handphone_ agar tidak ketahuan, lalu men-_zoom_ kamera depan telepon genggam tersebut. Gadis bersurai biru itu semakin heran saat pemuda albino itu memasang wajah ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ene berpindah media ke televisi di tengah ruang tamu. Untunglah barang itu terhubung kabelnya ke stop-kontak. Berusaha tidak terlihat cemas, gadis itu menghidupkan energi terlevisi dan bertanya pada sang pemuda, "Mimpi buruk, _Nisemono-san_?"

Pemuda yang ditanya terlonjak samar, wajahnya menengadah untuk bertemu muka dengan sang gadis, " E-ene..." suara Konoha terdengar parau dan lemah, membuat sang gadis _cyber_ mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" hati-hati Ene bertanya. Pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar berotak polos, membuatnya harus memilih kata dengan cermat tiap berbicara dengannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Konoha dengan nada lambat yang biasa dia pakai saat berbicara

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu..." gumam Ene dengan nada hambar. Setidaknya pemuda albino itu berbicara seperti biasanya. Rambut biru _pixel_nya bergerak pelan saat dia menoleh untuk melihat jam. Tengah malam sudah lewat, sebentar lagi pagi.

Fakta itu membuat Ene teringat, dulu mereka bertiga, dirinya, Haruka dan Shintarou, selalu mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Ayano bersama-sama. Yah, meskipun Shintarou harus dipaksa untuk mau mengucapkannya bersama-sama.

Malam ini, dia dan Shintarou sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tak berbalas pada gadis bersyal merah itu. Tinggal Haruka. Di antara mereka bertiga, yang belum mengucapkannya hanyalah sang pemuda yang kini terperangkap dalam tubuh pemuda albino pengidap amnesia di hadapannya.

Entah atas dorongan apa, Ene ingin Konoha mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada Ayano untuk mewakili Haruka.

"Hey, Konoha. Boleh aku minta tolong?" Ene sadar sepenuhnya kalau bibirnya jarang mengeja nama sang pemuda albino, tapi biarlah.

"E-eh?" kelereng merah muda konoha mengerjap dengan cara yang menggemaskan sebelum dia mengangguk pelan, "Tolong...apa?"

"Tolong ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada temanku—"

"Ulang tahun?" Ene hanya bisa menghela napas yang sebetulnya tidak dia butuhkan saat Konoha memotong ucapannya.

"Ulang tahun itu..." dengan sabar, Ene mencoba memberikan penjelasan singkat yang bisa dipahami Konoha. Pemuda itu terlampau polos untuk kata-kata yang rumit. "Jadi, maukah kau menolongku?" pertanyaan Ene dibalas dengan anggukan semangat.

"Tolong ucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada gadis ini," Ene menghela napas lega, cepat-cepat gadis itu menunjukkan gambar digital dari datanya yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, lengkap dengan syal merah meliliti lehernya.

"Namanya Ayano. Hari ini dia berulang tahun...Konoha?" lensa biru elektrik Ene melebar saat pandangannya kembali pada Konoha. Dan seperti yang diterangkan sebelumnya; Kalau tubuh pixelnya punya jantung, maka Ene yakin dirinya sudah mengalami serangan jantung.

"Ukh, selamat ulang tahun...Ayano-chan..."

Air mata yang menganak sungai dari pelupuk mata Konoha membuat gadis cyber itu mengalami sensasi yang sama dengan yang dirasakan manusia jika jantungnya mencelos. Cepat-cepat Ene menutup file gambar Ayano dan bertanya dengan nada cemas, "K-Konoha? Ada apa?"

"Tidak..." jari-jari panjang sang pemuda albino terangkat untuk mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok..."

Ene tidak tahu harus menangis atau ikut tersenyum saat pemuda Konoha mengulas senyum di antara tangisannya, senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan Haruka.

'Maaf, Ayano-chan,' batin Ene, masih diyakinkan oleh Konoha bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, 'Bukannya memberikan selamat ulang tahun, aku justru membuatmu melihatnya menangis...'

Tersenyum pahit, gadis cyber itu berbisik pelan,  
>"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayano-chan."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bdum tass begitulah akhir dari KonoEne dibejek**

_**Thanx for reading, RnR please?**_

_**See you in 10 minutes!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. And also bad taste of humor. Some not-so-countable self-harm mig_ht be found here._ Warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho. And the song I mentioned in this story is not mine.  
><em>

_Cast : Momo. What? The Idol needs attention coz she's human, not Idol.  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Idol Knows the Hero's Name and Her Birthday<br>_

* * *

><p>Terbangun tengah malam karena lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' mengalun dari kamar kakaknya, jangan salahkan Kisaragi Momo kalau dia menganggap Kisaragi Shintarou sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Menggerutu pelan, tangan sang <em>idol<em> menggapai-gapai ke arah meja di samping kasurnya, mencari _handphone_.

Kali ini,silahkan kau salahkan Momo yang mengutuk nyaring saat dia gagal mencari _handphone_nya dengan mata tertutup. Dengan mata terbuka pun gadis bersurai oranye itu tidak akan menemukan telepon pintarnya yang tertinggal di _Mekakushi Dan_.

"Huaaaa _Onii-chan_ bodoh!" Umpatnya kesal sembari mengantukkan dahinya dengan _remote_ pendingin udara, barang yang dia temukan alih-alih _handphone_ yang dicarinya. Tindakan anarkis yang akan dia sesali besok pagi saat dahinya dihiasi memar nanti.

Gemas, Momo menaruh _remote AC_ di tangannya sebelum meraih jam digital yang berkedip redup lampu _led_nya. Tertera jelas kalau sekarang masih pukul 2 pagi. Lebih beberapa menit, tapi tetap saja itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terbangun setelah konser yang melelahkan.

"Ghaaah, siapa sih yang ulang tahun hari ini? _Onii-chan_ gila, hari ini kan bukan ulang tahunnya!" Masih gusar, kali ini sang _idol_ berambut oranye itu menyambar kalender meja di dekatnya. Kelereng jingganya mencari tanggal berapa hari itu dengan tidak sabar.

22 November 2014.

"Siapa..." emosi yang sedari tadi meluap-luap dari kepala Momo surut saat gadis itu teringat pada sesosok berambut hitam panjang, dengan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya. Sesosok perempuan yang belakangan diketahui Momo sebagai Tateyama Ayano, tambatan hati kakaknya. Gadis yang meninggal, dua tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana Momo bisa tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ayano? Anggaplah suatu kebetulan, kelereng jingganya pernah tidak sengaja melihat data tersebut dari profil wali kelasnya yang ternyata merupakan ayah dari gadis itu.

"_Onii-chan_ bodoh," Menelan semua rasa kesalnya, Momo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Matanya terpejam rapat, mencoba mencari mimpi yang tadi hilang saat terbangun. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, kamarnya yang gelap dipenuhi gumamannya;

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayano_-san_."

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek lagi, yey *bundir* heh**

_**Thanx for reading, RnR please?**_

_**See you in 10 minutes!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. And also bad taste of humor. Warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho. And the song I mentioned in this story is not mine.  
><em>

_Cast : Seto and Marry. What? Puts your favorite pair in one chapter is justice /slapped  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even Someone Who Barely Knows Her Celebrate the Hero's Birthday with Their Loved One<br>_

* * *

><p>Mengetuk dan menyelinap ke kamar Seto di malam hari adalah kebiasaan yang terbentuk dalam diri Marry saat tidak bisa tidur.<p>

Biasanya, Seto akan segera membukakan pintu kamarnya setelah ketukan pertama, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti kapas itu sudah mengetuk tiga kali, dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

'Apa mungkin Seto-_kun_ tidur pulas?' batinnya. 'Tapi Seto-_kun_ mudah terbangun, bahkan oleh suara sekecil apapun...'

Di dorong rasa cemas, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, Marry memutuskan untuk mebuka pintu di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, karena mungkin saja Seto benar-benar tertidur pulas hingga tidak mendengar ketukannya. Kalau kemungkinan itu benar adanya, dia tidak mau membangunkan pemuda jangkung itu.

Pintu terbuka tanpa suara, dan Marry mendapati sang pemuda tengah duduk di atas kasur, menghadap jendela, tidak tidur. Namun, dua telinganya tersumpal earphone putih kesayangannya. Serta-merta gadis itu menghela napas lega, kekhawatirannya terbukti salah.

Tiba-tiba saja Seto berbalik dan memasang wajah terkejut, "Eh, Marry? Kapan kau masuk?"

"Baru saja..." Jawab Marry pelan. Gadis itu kembali takut, jangan-jangan kehadirannya mengganggu sang pemuda.

"Begitukah? Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu mengetuk pintu..." Volume suara Seto mengecil saat dia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Marry untuk dekat dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Dengan gembira, Marry mengangguk dan menyambut ajakan sang pemuda. Hati-hati gadis itu naik ke kasur. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat tidak bisa tidur, gadis berambut putih itu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Seto.

Hangat, dan rasa kantuk segera menyerang Marry. Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu penasaran, dalam sepuluh detik dia sudah tertidur saat tangan Seto yang besar mengelus surai bergelombangnya.

"Seto-kun, umn, kau mendengarkan apa?" tanyanya.

"Umn? Oh..." Yang ditanya berhenti mengelus, membuat Marry kecewa. Kekecewaan yang segera hilang saat sang gadis tahu Seto hanya berganti tangan untuk menyisiri rambutnya. Tangan kanan sang pemuda kini mengelus rambutnya, sementara tangan kirinya mencabut pelan salah satu _bud speaker_ di telinganya, lalu memberikannya pada Marry.

"Lagu...ulang tahun?" Marry memastikan tebakannya setelah memasang_ bud speaker_ tersebut. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Uuuh...siapa yang berulang tahun?"

"Kakakku," Pemuda itu masih tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hati sang gadis seperempat medusa. "Ayano _onee-chan_."

"Kalau begitu," kelereng merah Marry melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding, menunjukkan bulan November yang tanggal duapuluhduanya sudah ditandai, "Selamat ulang tahun untuk Ayano-_san_! Huahm..."

"Khuku, terima kasih Marry," pemuda jangkung itu tertawa pelan saat melihat gadis manis itu menahan kuapannya, "Tidurlah, sudah larut malam."

"Uhmn, _oyasumi_, Seto-_kun_..."

"_Oyasumissu_, Marry." Seto kembali tersenyum lembut. Hati-hati tangan kuatnya merangkul Marry dan membawanya untuk membaringkan kepala di atas bantal. Tanpa suara, pemuda itu berbaring di sebelah sang gadis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayano _onee-chan_..." lirih, Seto membisikkan kalimat itu sebagai pengganti do'a sebelum tidurnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Terus ceritanya Megu ngiri karena juga mau tidur sama Seto digampar Lama nggak pakai logat -ssu nya Seto :"3**

_**Thanx for reading, RnR please?**_

_**See you in 10 minutes!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. And also bad taste of humor. I hope Kano's over-confident self and Kido's anarcist style wont bugs you, it's their style after all. Warning probably will adds more every chaps._

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho. And the song I mentioned in this story is not mine.  
><em>

_Cast : Kano and Kido. Do I have to tell you how sweet it is to put them in one chapter, or story?  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Deceiver and the Ghost Treasure the Hero's Birthday<br>_

* * *

><p>Jangan tanya kenapa Kano bisa terbangun di tengah malam. Karena pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, kenapa pemuda bermata kucing itu tidak tidur malam ini. Alih-alih mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raga di atas kasur seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya, pemuda itu justru berdiri di balkon, memandangi bulan sabit yang terus menipis.<p>

Sebentar lagi bulan mati.

Surai _dirty blonde_nya bergoyang dipermainkan angin malam, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli. Untuk apa peduli, toh hanya terasa sedikit geli. Jari-jari rampingnya sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya, mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

Tepat saat hari berganti, ibu jarinya memijit tombol '_Send_'.

_Send to Nee-chan?_

Pertanyaan yang sudah diprogram secara otomatis itu membuat Kano menelan ludah. Sebelum 00.00 berubah menjadi 00.01, pemuda itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menekan tombol '_Yes_' di layar _hanpdhone_nya.

Tepat saat hari berganti dari tanggal 21 menjadi 22 November, Kano selalu melakukan itu. Mengirimi almarhumah kakaknya pesan selamat ulang tahun, lengkap dengan do'a dan harapannya. Meski dia tahu tidak akan ada yang membalas pesannya. Membaca pun mungkin tidak ada. Belum lagi, pemuda bermata kucing itu bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak telepon genggam kakaknya tersayang.

Menghela napas pelan, pemuda itu membuka aplikasi musik di telepon pintarnya. Kelereng kuningnya mencari judul lagu yang dia cari selagi ibu jarinya menekan tombol _scroll_. Sadar atau tidak, senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya saat dia menemukan lagu yang dicari.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, ditekannya tombol _play_. Bibir tipisnya bergerak samar, menggumamkan lagu yang dipilihnya.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, my dear Nee-chan, happy birthday to you..."_

Kali ini, jangan bertanya kenapa Kano tidak menghapus air mata yang mulai meetes. Bahkan pemuda bersurai _dirty blonde_ itu menghiraukan anak sungai yang tercipta di pipinya. Toh tidak akan ada yang meledeknya cengeng...mungkin.

"Oi, _Bakano._"

Sontak pemuda bermata kucing itu berbalik menghadap pemanggilnya. Cepat-cepat dia hapus jejak tangisannya. Entah apa yang mengisi pikiran sang pemuda sampai-sampai dia lupa, kalau sesungguhnya perlu dia lakukan hanyalah mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

"Ki-Kido! Eh—" Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, Kano semakin terkejut saat sepasang tangan halus ikut mengusap air matanya.

"_Baka_," lagi-lagi ketua _Mekakushi Dan_ itu mengumpat anggotanya yang menyandang nomor ketiga, "Senyuman bodohmu memang menyebalkan, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada wajah menangismu, tahu?!"

"Hah?" Nada kasar Kido yang kontras dengan kelembutan tangannya yang menghapus airmatanya membuat Kano hanya bisa mengucapkan kata tanpa arti jelas.

"Ayano_ onee-chan_ juga pasti lebih suka melihat senyum bodohmu, _baka_."

"Hei, senyumku itu tampan, tidak bodoh. Dan aku juga tidak bodoh!" Akhirnya pemuda bermata kucing itu bisa membalas ucapan Kido saat dia menarik tangannya.

"Tampan dalam mimpimu." Gerutu Kido.

"Dalam mimpiku justru lebih tampan lagi!" Kido hanya bisa memasang tampang ingin muntah.

"...Sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk _Onee-chan_?" pertanyaan sang gadis membuat Kano mematung selama 5 detik.

"Yah...secara lisan, belum."

"Hoo..."

"Kau?"

"Belum."

"...Sama-sama?"

"Oke."

"**Selamat ulang tahun, Ayano onee-chan.**" Usai mengucapkan kalimat yang terasa sakral di bibir mereka, terdengar kekeh pelan dari mulut Kano. Gadis di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum samar.

"Naa, Kano," Kano menghentikan tawanya, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Kido, "Selama ini aku yang menyimpan _handphone Onee-chan._"

Kali ini, giliran Kido yang menertawakan wajah kaget dan malu Kano.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo, ngantri buat ngeliat tampang kocak Kano heh**

_**Thanx for reading, RnR please?**_

_**See you in 10 minutes!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_These couple of short ficts is dedicated to my—our beloved hero, Tateyama Ayano._

_Warning for unstable writing style. There's mature content in this chapter, main reason for the T rate. And also bad taste of humor. Some not-so-countable self-harm mig_ht be found here._ Warning probably wont adds anymore coz this is the end  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Kagepro is not mine. I only have this melancholic fict. Wish I have more awesome story to give the readers tho. And the song I mentioned in this story is not mine.  
><em>

_Cast : Shintaro. Oi, don't say you forget that he's the hero's crush  
><em>

_POV :_ Orang ketiga serba tahu

_Italic _untuk yang bukan bahasa kalau ada yang luput.

Mohon beritahu jika ada yang janggal, atau typo. Skill menulis saya yang cetek semakin berkarat karena lama tidak digunakan.

_Now, **Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><em>Even the Main Character Cherish the Hero's Birthday More than His<br>_

* * *

><p>Kisaragi Shintaro tahu benar kalau mandi di tengah malam tidaklah bagus untuk kesehatannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Pemuda berambut arang itu tidak sudi tidur tanpa membersihkan diri, tidak setelah 'urusan' pribadi yang dia lakukan.<p>

Urusan apa?

Ah, hanya 'urusan biasa' yang dialami remaja pria pada umumnya...meskipun Shintaro agak terlambat mengalaminya. Yup, 'urusan biasa' yang membuatnya harus mengunci pintu, mematikan lampu, menutup jendela dan kordennya rapat-rapat. Tak lupa melepas baterai handphonenya, juga melepaskan kabel-kabel komputer yang terhubung pada stop kontak. Tindakan untuk mencegah Ene mengganggu 'urusan'nya.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada tertangkap basah menyelesaikan urusannya sambil menyebutkan nama Ayano.

Erangan pelan kabur dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam itu saat air hangat mengucur dari shower dan membasuh tubuhnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama, cepat-cepat pemuda yang menyandang gelar _elit doutei_ itu membersihkan tubuhnya, terutama di bagian tertentu...yang ada di bawah.

Tolong dicatat, Shintaro bukan _necrophilia_. Pemuda itu hanyalah murni belum bisa _move-on_. Kalau ada yang punya saran, kontak saja dia _via_ dunia maya, dia akan sangat berterimakasih—sekaligus merasa agak terhina karena ketahuan gemar bergalau ria, mungkin.

Usai mengeringkan tubuh dan mengenakan baju, Shintaro melangkah menuju kasurnya. Dengan satu sentakan kasar, dia lepas sprei kasur yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya sebelum memasukkan kain lebar itu ke dalam kantung kresek dan menghempaskannya ke ujung ruangan. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, sprei itu harus dia bawa ke tempat_ laundry_ terdekat.

Yakin sudah tidak ada jejak maupun sisa dari 'urusan'nya tadi, Shintaro menghubungkan kabel penyalur energi untuk komputernya dan menyalakan mesin yang sudah seperti separuh nyawanya. Begitu komputernya berjalan sempurna, tangan rampingnya menggerakkan _mouse_ di tangannya untuk membuka pemutar lagu, dan membuka _playlist _'_Last Played_.'

Tidak perlu waktu lama, kamar pemuda NEET itu kini dipenuhi satu lagu yang selama seharian ini terus dia putar.

_Transparent Answer._

Kelereng hitam pemuda itu terpejam rapat selagi hidungnya menghembuskan napas secara teratur. Ingatannya memutar kenangan dimana dia harus dipaksa dulu untuk mengatakan 'Selamat ulang tahun' pada Ayano bersama kedua seniornya. Ekspresi sendu terpampang di wajah pucatnya saat mengingat senyuman gadis pencuri hatinya itu.

Bukan, bukannya dia tidak mau memberi selamat. Pemuda itu hanya merasa malu kalau harus mengucapkannya bersama Haruka dan Takane. Rasanya agak kekanank-kanakkan.

'_Kimi no kami no iro, kimi no egao mo. Dareka ga mou oboetenai to kanji shiteita._'

Shintaro membuka matanya untuk melihat langit tanpa bulan dan bintang di luar jendela. Hari ini, bulan mati. Baguslah. Mungkin pemuda itu akan menangis jika melihat bulan sabit yang lengkungannya seolah melukiskan senyum. Senyuman dingin yang mengejek dirinya, pemuda tak berguna dan selalu gagal pindah hati.

Mengabaikan kegelapan di sekelilingnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik ke arah tulisan penunjuk waktu di sudut layar komputer. Hari sudah berganti.

Lagi-lagi Shintaro menggerakkan kursor _mouse_nya, mengganti lagu yang dia buat untuk Ayano dengan lagu lain, lagu umum yang sering orang dengar.

Hari itu, tanggal 22 November. Terdengar alunan lagu '_Happy Birthday'_ yang sudah di aransemen menjadi lagu _Ballad._ Pelan, bibir pucat Shintaro ikut bernyanyi.

"_Happy birthday, _Ayano."

Kenyataan kalau Shintaro masih mencintai Ayano bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dielak. Dan juga, bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Biarkan pemuda itu mencintainya, biarkan orang-orang mengenang senyuman manis pahlawan banyak orang.

Karena hari ini, sang pahlawan bersyal merah berulang tahun.

_Now, let it be._

* * *

><p><strong>SELESAI ASTAGA O)-(<br>**

**9 chapter dalam 1 hari, ternyata kalau niat Megu bisa...bahkan Megu senidiri kaget _(:"3JL)_**

**Ada yang bisa nebak 'urusan' Shintaro? _Clue,_ Shintaro dan Megu sama-sama mesum /dibunuh**

_**Thanx for reading this until the end! Mind to review? I miss my readers :"3**_

**Karena ini sudah selesai, _See you again in another story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Meguri Au' Sora is officially active again!<strong>


End file.
